awakening in the fog of shadows
by smallberry888
Summary: Everycat has their own story. Everycat has a reason for the actions they do. And everycat either follows the path of light or dark. For tinykit it's just choosing what her heart wants, but the truth is hard to find, when your blinded by a prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

***some ideas came from bluestar's prophecy, all credits to erin hunter :D**

 **Prologue**

 **Asthe world had awaken with the slightest breeze of dawn, so did the forest. Playful chirps of magpies, and other birds flouted to the misty horizon where the sun had**

 **yet arose. Dew sprinkled the grass, like frost, beautiful, but icy. Deep in the grove of trees, hidden behind the thick canopy of leaves, protected by a thick layer of**

 **vines, and thorns, live a group of cats. The camp they live in, lingers with the scent of ash, and smoke, a grave reminder of what happened so many moons ago. In**

 **Fact their clan name was dedicated to the unforgettable day. Ashclan. Ashclan, was strong, with agile runners, cunning fighters, and protective warriors. The clan was**

 **highest. Small bushes covered the forest floor, where cats slept, protecting them from the light. However the highest den, was a true cave shrouded by a tall winding**

 **pine tree that casted an eerily shadow across the campus, and a protective layer of gnarling vines swaying low like snakes coiled around tree branches. Outside, cats**

 **crawled from their dens, yawning and stretching their limbs. Ashclan was known to be true morning warriors, a tradition passed down from leader to leader. One**

 **particular tom, a ginger flecked white tom sat up from his post on the grass, and padded to the pine tree. " Silverstar? Its dawn." the sound of scraping claws, and a**

 **yawn told the tom his respected leader had awoken. "Thanks, flamespots.. i'll be out soon, assign patrols will you?" A gruff meow sounded from the cave. The warrior**

 **nodded, turning around to face his fellow clanmates, and leapt off of the highrock. You see, flamespots was the deputy, a loyal, and fierce warrior that had gained the**

 **trust of many ashclan warriors. His green gaze drifted from several warriors, until they landed on a small group consisting of 4 cats. " Ratfang, eggbelly, lizardtooth,**

 **and frostheart, all have hunting patrols." as the tom called the names of each cat, they dipped their heads and each sat up, padding away into the wild and untamed**

 **forest. He purred, knowing the warriors would always obey. He turned to another group consisting of only 3 cats. " Redstripe, Grizzleface, Spiderclaw, border patrol."**

 **they nodded and padded out without a word. The rest of the warriors, pleased enough, headed back to their bushy dens, leaving him, and a calico queen with sky**

 **blue eyes. She purred and sat up padded through the grass to touch noses with him. He acknowledged her with a smile and rubbed her nose with his. " Beautiful**

 **morning isn't it?" she asked settling down beside him, and curling her long, feathery tail around her paws. He nodded gazing away into the pink, blue, sky. " It sure is**

 **raindapple." she smiled, and gazed at the sky too. They sat there, wrapped in silence, until the padding of pawsteps made them turn around. A tall, muscular silver**

 **tabby stood, with glistening yellow eyes, and a smile. He dipped his head, at the couple. " Thank you for assigning patrols." he settled next to flamespots. Flamespots**

 **smiled respectfully. " Anything for my leader." He nodded and turned his eyes to the calico's swollen belly. He looked at her and purred. " When are they due?"**

 **raindapple shrugged, and sighed as she did so. " I believe in a few moons, but i'm asking bluemint today." He nodded again, and the three sat in silence for a few**

 **heartbeats. Finally silverstar sat up. " I'm going to go check on bramblestripe." and with a flick of his tail the leader padded away. Bramblestripe was a lean, brown**

 **she-cat with a dark brown stripe, and stunning green eyes. She had kitted the day before, a litter of two. Raindapple silently watched as Silverstar ducked beneath**

 **the towering vines and crept into the bramble wall, a flash of his black tip tail vanishing. She sighed turning back to her mate. " I can't wait to have kits, i've thought**

 **of names." Flamespot's purred. " Alright, let me hear them." Raindapple's blue eyes glistened with happiness, as she cuddled closer with the ginger flecked tom she**

 **began. " Well if we have all she-kits, i thought, petalkit, sweetkit, and creamkit." The deputy nodded not taking his eyes off of the forest. " And for toms, clawkit,**

 **tigerkit, and crowkit. What do you think?" She turned to look at him. He smiled and nuzzled her. " Perfect," Soon the patrols of cats herded into camp, shoulders stiff**

 **and eyes narrowed. Flamespots eyed them with worry, and got to his paws trotting over. " Grizzleface, what happened?" he asked to a black tom with a scarred face.**

 **The tom hissed. " It's leafclan, we were ambushed. Luckily none of us got hurt, but still, i'm sick and tired of leafclan doing this!" he lashed his tail. Flamespot's**

 **nodded, his eyes narrowing. " I'll tell silverstar, you three should still see bluemint, even though you're not hurt." they nodded and padded away. With a sigh, he**

 **turned to the others. " How did hunting go?" he asked eggbelly a white tom also, with a golden belly. The tom purred dropping a fat squirrel at his paws, as did the**

 **others. Flamespots flicked his tail in awe. " I've never seen such fat prey! I'm impressed!" he purred, dismissing them to their dens. Each cat picked up prey and**

 **trotted to the fresh-kill pile. He smiled, and turned to where raindapple previously sat, now was empty, a faint linger of her scent wafted inside his nose. He raised a**

 **brow, and trotted to the nursery where silverstar crept out. He smiled, and stopped, sitting down. " How was she?" silverstar purred. " Great! I named my toms**

 **today. Dustkit, and icekit." Flamespots purred. " Those are wonderful names, by the way, grizzleface has complained that leafclan is trespassing on our border again,**

 **and they ambushed the patrol." the leader's eyes widened. " i thought we taught them a few moons back not to cross our territory." he growled lashing his tail.**

 **Flamespots shook his head. " We should remind Duskstar, where to keep her warriors. Also, did raindapple come in here?" the leader shook his head and padded to**

 **the fresh-kill pile. Worry pricked at flamespot's stomach, like an angry tick. " Okay.. thanks anyway.." he mewed turning away from the nursery and trotted to the**

 **medicine cat den, where faint murmuring ran inside. The tom stopped, and listened. " A destiny like no other… will be awakened.." He raised a brow. What could they**

 **be talking about? Could his kits really have such a future?**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

Screaming.. screaming.. blood. Cats crowded around the nursery as Raindapple screamed. Flamespots was of the many trying to barge in. " Let me in! That's my mate right there!" he cried fighting the warriors who pulled him back. " No i can't leave her!" Silverstar appeared at his side curling his tail around the tom's shoulders. " She'll be fine. Don't worry." the ginger flecked tom eyed his leader with worry before staring back at the bush where screaming could still be heard. Inside, bramblestripe was cowering in fear, curling her tail around her kits, who mewed in distress. Bluemint, a blue-gray she-cat was scuffling through herbs, while treating to raindapple. " So much blood.." the medicine cat murmured fretfully. Another agonizing scream filled ashclan, as the first bundle began passing through. Bluemint was at the calico's side in a heartbeat, pressing her paws forcefully, but not too harsh, to get the bundle to slide out. As quick as lightning she bit the birth sack, and licked it the wrong way to get it breathing. " A tom!" she cried. But something was wrong, as she eyed it. The chest wasn't moving. " Dead." she mewed, and the queen cried. Bluemint shook her head sadly and was at her side. Raindapple screamed less, as the next slid out. With the same cycle, bluemint sighed. " A she-kit- dead." Bramblestripe herself whimpered for the queen. Outside flamespots was pacing back and forth anxiously. " Is she okay? She's got to be okay!" Silverstar frowned. " Flamespots calm down, you'll only add stress to her acting like that." the tom nodded breathing slowly. Raindapple screamed the final time and the final kit slid out. Bluemint bit the birth sack, and licked it the wrong way to get it to breathe. She sighed. " I'm sorry raindapple, but they're all dead. Even this tom." Raindapple wailed, at her kits side in an instant and buried her nose into their lifeless fur. " No!" she wept. " They can't be dead! They can't be!" Bluemint ducked her head in shame. Why couldn't she save just one? She sighed, that's when something happened. Suddenly the moon creased in through the walls, shining brightly at raindapple, and at that instant she queen yowled in pain. Bluemint hurried over and helped the kit slid through. She narrowed her eyes at it. No.. i won't let this one die. She bit the birth sack, and licked it the wrong way. Raindapple had her lip curled, eyes watering. Slowly, the kit began to breathe, then it was breathing normally. The three she-cats sighed with relief. " She-cat." purred bluemint settling the she-cat at her mother's belly where she began to suckle. Raindapple purred. " Thankyou starclan." she mewed softly. Bluemint smiled weakly. " I'll let flamespots in here." She turned and padded out, and soon flamespots was in, hurrying to his mate. His eyes filled with worry. " Thank heavens you're okay! I was so worried! Where's the kits?" his eyes flickered to the only kit. " W-what? aren't there more in a litter?" Raindapple shook her head, and flicked her tail at the 3 dead kits. Flamespots gasped and ran over stroking their fur the wrong way. " No my kits can't be dead! They're only sleeping! Come on little ones wake up!" he pleaded tears streaming down his face. Raindapple shook her head. " It's no use flamespots. They're dead." The deputy slowly rose to his paws, padding to his mate, his tail dragging in the dirt. " Let's name the only kit." Raindapple mewed. Flamespots smiled weakly at stared at his only daughter. She was a small, golden she-cat with white flecks. He purred nuzzling her softly. " Such like her mother." he meowed. Raindapple purred. " I've thought of a name." The queen meowed. Flamespots listened staring at her. " Tinykit. Because, not only is she tiny, but because with tiny hope left, starclan has granted us." flamespots nodded. " I like that. Welcome to ashclan, tinykit." he meowed. The kit squeaked and nestled closer to her mother's belly. Raindapple purred, and her eyes flickered to the stillborns. " I guess we should name them too." she mewed sadly. " Yes." flamespots padded to the kits and scooped them up gingerly, then padded to raindapple. " You name the she-cat, i'll name the toms." he meowed. She nodded. She looked at the she-kit. The kit was a calico like herself, which brought tears to the queen's eyes. " acornkit. ." Flamespots licked his mate and looked at the toms. One was white, the other black. " Snowkit for the white tom, and Nightkit for the black." Raindapple nodded. Flamespots licked his mate again. " Sleep, my dear. I'm so proud of you." and grasped the dead kits scruffs, and jaunted out.


End file.
